Similar to My Lover
by PuppyLoveCharm
Summary: Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. They are completely different people from different time periods. But they are awfully similar in looks. In battle they are strong individuals who would stop at nothing to protect their lover. So why is Senju Hashirama in their time period and looking at Tenten like if she was a precious jewel to him?
1. Chapter 1

"Hashirama!" a silky voice reached his ears. He turned and looked at his beautiful wife. Uzumaki Mito. She had her red hair in two twin buns on her head and she wore her usual robes. But something was different. Her stomach was rounded. She was expecting a child -his child. She smiled softly at him and walked toward him. "I missed you dearly," she stated with longing. "So did I, Mito."

She was about to open her mouth when the scene around him changed. He was no longer in a yard with a beautiful woman next to him. No. He was in front of a hospital door. He heard yelling and panicked voices."Hashirama!" a voice yelled out. "Mito?!" Hashirama questioned as his heart. He was about to enter the room when a doctor came out of it.

"Senju-sama, your wife is having complications in delivering your child. If this continues the seal on the Kyuubi might break. We need you to calm her down." Hashirama nodded and went in to see his wife. She looked beautiful even in childbirth.

"Mito, you need to be strong. If anyone can do this it's you. You are a wonderful woman and you need to calm down or the seal may break. Do you understand?" Mito nodded and began to push. After almost 30 minutes a high pitched cry was heard. "Hashirama, I love you." Mito said faintly.

Hashirama smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead, but he felt pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he was bleeding from his midsection. He looked up and saw Madara in front of him. "Hashirama!" Mito's desperate voice was heard. Madara turned to look at her direction and narrowed his eyes. "You!" Madara seethed at her. "You shall pay..." he said in a low, dangerous voice.

He went to attack her and Hashirama rushed to his lover's side. Mito closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. What she did feel was a warm liquid. She opened her eyes and saw Hashirama.

"Hashirama!"she yelled in agony. "Mito, I-I love you d-dearly. You are my w-wife and my friend. Thank y-you for making my life worth living..." Mito clung to his dying body and cried. "I love you too, Hashirama! Please don't leave me!" "I will see you soon, Senju Mito..."

He wished he could reassure her that he will be back, but he knew he couldn't. No matter how hard he wished he couldn't go back to his wife and child. Before he could completely leave the world he heard the anguished cries of his wife as she called his name. He forced a small smile and let himself succumb to darkness.

* * *

Hashirama opened his eyes to the clear blue sky. He got up and looked around and saw that he was in a field of golden grass. He was alone. That is until he heard a silky voice say, "Hey!" "Mito?" Hashirama questioned. "Are you okay?" The same voice asked. He looked around once more. He heard her voice once more, and he decided to follow the voice. He could hear her soft giggles and full out laughter. He also heard the soothing sound of her humming. "Mito?!" Hashirama cried out.

He kept running until he found a white, bright light. He was hesitant to go toward it. He just kept staring. "I'll help you out..." the voice said. That was when he ran full speed toward the light with one thought, "Mito..."

* * *

"I do not look like that woman!" yelled an aggravated Tenten. "You do and you know it," replied a stoic Neji. "Hyuuga-san, just because we look like the first hokage and his wife does not mean we will be married!" Tenten seethed. "We shall see about that, Tenten-san..." "You will eat your words, Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten narrowed her eyes as she left to their training grounds.

"Huh! Me and Neji! Please, as if! He's a cold-hearted, no good bastard!" Tenten ranted. She heaved a deep sigh and continued to walk forward. She looked around and noticed that the forest was eerily quiet. There was no birds that twittered their beautiful songs. There was no wind blowing either. She knew something was wrong. "Hey! Is anyone out there!" Tenten held her scroll tightly. She surveyed the area around her once more and dropped her guard.

She giggled lightly and shook her head. "I must be going crazy!" Tenten spoke aloud. "Stupid Neji. He's made me paranoid. Him and his talk about fate and stuff. I thought he gave up on it the moment Naruto beat him," she mumbled under her breath.

"Mito..."

Tenten felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She looked around. The voice it sounded so full of hope. She was terrified. What if it was a rogue ninja? No. They couldn't have gotten in to far in the village. Maybe it was someone who was injured. She walked deeper than she planned to.

"Are you okay?" She called out. She closed her eyes and let out a few giggles that turned into a full laugh. "I must be going crazy!" Tenten mumbled to herself. She was going to turn around when the same chilling voice called out again.

"Mito?!"

He sounded so eager. Like if this woman he called out for was his life force. Or like if she was the reason he lived and died for. She turned to the path she was previously traveled through and called out, "I'll help you out..." After she called that out there was a shining light that blinded her. She covered her eyes and the light quickly disappeared.

She adjusted her eyesight and saw a man before her. He was handsome, she had to admit. But he looked so familiar. He looked like an exact replica of Neji! If it wasn't for his dark brown eyes she would think that he actually was Neji. He looked at her like if he had seen a ghost. His lips were parted and his eyes were widened in shock.

"Mito..." the strange man asked in a low voice. Tenten exhaled sharply. She had heard that name before. Mito? Mito? Where had she heard that blasted name before. It was at the tip of her tongue. "Uzumaki Mito...?" the man asked again this time inching toward the konuchi. Then as if lightning struck her she widened her eyes.

Mito! Uzumaki Mito! The man was looking for his wife! So this strange...man was Senju Hashirama! The first Hokage and the one who first established Konoha. He thought that she was his wife, Mito. Her of all people! If this was a cruel joke she swore that the person behind it was a dead one.

"Mito, my beloved wife!" Hashirama said in a breathless whisper as he hugged her. Tenten froze. She didn't want to break the poor man's heart, but she didn't want to deceive him into thinking she was Mito.

"Mito. My beloved, Mito. Oh how I missed your warmth, your eyes, your laughter, your light, and your kisses!" Hashirama exclaimed as he leaned down to kiss Tenten. Her eyes widened a fraction more, if possible, and she tried to lean back as much as she could. His lips were mere millimeters away, that is until a cold voice interrupted the moment.

"If you were wise, you would unhand my fiancee," Neji stated.

Hashirama backed away from Tenten and pushed her behind him. "Who are you and why do you speak lies of my wife!" he yelled out in anger. Neji narrowed his eyes at Hashirama and turned to look at Tenten. "I speak no lie. It is you who has her confused to another," Neji replied calmly, but Tenten could hear a hint of anger.

She saw Hashirama get in a battle stance and soon Neji followed activating his Byakugan. "My beloved,please get as far from here as you can. I will look for you when I am finished with him," Hashirama said over his shoulder. She looked at him then Neji. Neji was getting agitated and she could see anger flare up in his white, pearly eyes.

"No." Tenten stated firmly. Hashirama stood and looked at her. "I am not going anywhere. My name is not Mito. My name is Tenten. The Weapon Mistress of Konoha."

Hashirama looked at her with disbelief and denial. "No, you are Mito! My wife! The mother of our child!" he said as he reached out for Tenten and grabbed her shoulders firmly.

She looked at him with sorrow and answered back, "No. I am Tenten. I have no husband. And I definitely don't have a child. I think I would have remembered."

Hashirama looked at her and then Neji. "You!" Hashirama said in a cold voice as he continued, "What did you do yo her! You took her from me!"

"Senju-sama!" Tenten called out as Hashirama attacked Neji. "Stop! Senju-sama!"

He wasn't listening to her. He was blinded by jealousy, hate, and hurt. He really thought that Tenten was his beloved, Mito. She could see that Neji was struggling a little to keep up with the former Hokage. "Please! He's my friend Senju-sama!" That sentence somehow made Hashirama even angrier than he was before.

"He's trying to take you from me, my beloved! And I shall not allow that!" Hashirama said as rage coated each syllable.

She saw the external struggle that Neji was in. "Neji!" She called. She was about to unroll one of her scrolls until Neji stopped her. "Don't you dare unroll that scroll, Tenten," he said in a commanding voice. She furrowed her eyebrows and stammered a "But,"

"But nothing, Tenten," Neji said as he used his kaiten. She looked at him and then at Hashirama. He looked as if he was going to do his most powerful jutsu on Neji. Her eyes widened and she ran to Hashirama.

"Hashirama!"

She hugged him from behind and closed her eyes in pain. Hashirama's power was hurting her. "Please stop, Hashirama. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Please, let's just go to the Hokage tower to explain everything to you. Please, just stop."

Hashirama stopped his jutsu and reached for Tenten's hands that were resting in his abdomen. he bowed his head and whispered a soft, "Okay."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and stared at the scene before him. He couldn't help but feel a bitter sensation that tugged at his heart. He also couldn't figure out why he wanted to hurt the first Hokage and why he wanted to be inn Tenten's arms instead. Fate really had a terrible way of letting him know about his destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten, Neji, and Hashirama walked toward the Hokage tower. Tenten walked alongside Hashirama in case he decided to attack Neji once again. Neji decided to stay behind them but soon regretted his decision. He kept catching Hashirama walking closer to the bun-haired konoichi. He did not like it one bit. He felt a burning erupt within his being. He didn't like how Hashirama kept glancing at him through his peripheral vision, as if he wanted Neji to know what he was doing. Tenten, being the nurturing person she was, let him come closer than necessary.

As they neared the Hokage tower Hashirama spoke, "So, who is the Hokage? If you don't mind telling me, Mi- I mean Tenten." Tenten ignored the slip-up involving her name and turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

That smile. Tenten looked beautiful. At least to Neji, she did. She was perfect, and he didn't get how she could give another man that smile when she only gave him scowls, grins, smirks, and playful smiles. He had never seen her look at him with such gentle eyes and graceful smile.

"Her name is Tsunade. She is a powerful sannin, and one day I aspire to be like her in some way in the near future!" Tenten said with a closed-eyed smile. Hashirama looked at her and frowned. He didn't like how she compared herself to someone else. She was strong and he knew it.

"You are a powerful enough konoichi, Tenten. And beautiful as well. So do not compare yourself to another woman who cannot compare to you. You are powerful and gorgeous, and if you keep on working harder than now, you might even surpass her," he spoke with a stern voice. She looked at him in surprise and then she smiled warmly. "Thank you, Senju-sama." "Please call me Hashirama, my beloved!"

Neji watched the scene as his fists balled beside him. He narrowed his eyes at Hashirama. He did not trust the shinobi next to his destined fiancée. Something was wrong with it. Just how did he get to their time period? All of this didn't add up. There was something missing and he was certain it had to do with something involving the former Hokage.

When they reached the Hokage's office they decided to barge in instead of knocking. "Tsunade-sama! We have a huge emergency!" Tenten declared in an urgent manner. Tsunade glared at her as she stopped talking to Jiraiya. "What!" Tsunade barked out as she reached for a bottle of sake. "Is she the Hokage? Does she always drink? Is this who people put as the Hokage now-a-days?" Hashirama questioned in an authority filled voice.

"HEY! If you don't like it them you can leave! I couldn't care less!" Tsunade said in drunken rage. "Do you know who I am?" Hashirama asked. Tsunade snorted and replied, "No and I don't care!" "I am Senju Hashirama, former first Hokage and I helped establish Konohagakure!" Hashirama said with narrowed eyes. "And who might you be?"

Tsunade stared at him with wide eyes and replied, "I am Senju Tsunade, legendary sannin and currently the fifth Hokage of Konoha...Jiraiya you may leave..." Jiraiya nodded amd left, noticing the air was thick. Tsunade focoused on the man again. Was this man related to her in some way? Yes he is. He's her grandfather. Her parents talked highly of him. They talked about the raging fights, the immense power he emitted, and his epic love.

Tsunade stared at him with sad, admirable eyes as she spoke, "Grandfather?" Hashirama looked at her with wide eyes and gingerly caressed her cheek. All was forgotten. Tenten, Neji, the village, and the problem at hand. "My granddaughter? Why you look wonderful! I truly wish I could have seen you grow up into this fine young lady." Tsunade pressed her hand closer to her relative's hand and smiled warmly.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get back to what we're here for,"Tenten said cautiously. Hashirama smiled warmly. He walked over to Tenten and grabbed her hands, giving each one a kiss. "Of course, my love," he said as he still clung to her hands lovingly.

Neji starred daggers at the first Hokage. He was getting too close for comfort. Tenten should really know her personal space. Hashirama was closer than he should be. Tsunade took notice of her grandfather's choice of words directed toward Tenten, his actions, and Neji's murderous stare.

Tsunade cleared her throat to gain the shinobi's attention, "Alright. Please tell me what happened." Tenten looked at her and explained what had happened before she found the first Hokage. It intrigued Tsunade more when Hashirama explained that he had heard Tenten's "angelic" voice. The Hyuuga nearby narrowed his eyes at Hashirama at this.

"Neji," Tsunade turned to the prodigy, "How do you think all of this happened?" The Hyuuga arched his eyebrow and decided to elaborate, "I honestly think that he was sent here, by what means I am not certain, but he could have been sent to harm us." "That can't be true Neji! He's a Hokage of the village! How can he hurt everything he worked for!?" Tenten snapped.

Neji threw her one of his deadly glares and replied, "He could be controlled and not know it, or he may know and not tell us," His tone was cold as ice and Tenten had to refrain from cowering from it. Hashirama narrowed his eyes at Neji and growled.

"You shall not speak to her like that! She is just inputting her opinion like you did!" Neji didn't bother answering him and focused on Tenten's eyes as he spoke again, just as cruel, "Control yourself around other men. Don't throw yourself to the first one who sweet talks you. Besides you are not aloud to, as you are my fiancée."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock and anger. "You shall not speak of the maiden in such a way you ungrateful little-" "Enough!" Tsunade cut Hashirama off. She glared at the males then turned to look at Tenten who looked at the floor with a sorrowful expression. "We shall leave the topic alone for today. We shall discuss it another day, be it tomorrow or the day after that, I don't care. We shall end our meeting here." Tsunade heaved a large sigh when she heard Hashirama speak, "And where shall I stay in the midst of all this?"

Tsunade stared at him and was about to reply when Tenten's voice cut her off. "He can stay with me. I have no family so they won't ask questions, and I also have an extra room for him." "Very well," Tsunade mussed, "You are responsible for him and his actions, understood?" "Yes, Hokage-sama." Tenten bowed. Tsunade nodded and looked at the males. They both seemed to glare at each other. "Alright, you are dismissed," The three shinobi nodded and exited her office.

Tenten refused to look at Neji and instead focused on the floor. Neji kept glaring at Hashirama and the latter did the same. Neji wasn't on board with Hashirama sleeping in Tenten's home. He knew the other male couldn't be trusted. The only problem was that why did he think this. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of the first Hokage with his fiancee. He didn't get a good feeling from ot.

"Shall we head to my home, Hashirama?" Tenten asked timidly. She was still very hurt at what Neji told her. Hashirama turned to look at her and grabbed her hand. "Of course, my beloved." Hashirama said as he held her hand to his lips and kissed it. Tenten's cheeks turned a light pink, that was bearly noticeable, and smiled as he led them to her home.

Neji watched the display in disgust. He didn't like how she reacted to Hashirama. She was his fiancée after all! He sighed deeply and regained his composure. He decided that Hashirama was a battle for tomorrow. Today he would go back to the compound and try to think of a way to make Tenten his official fiancée. This meant talking to his uncle and elders for approval. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten walked toward her home with Hashirama right behind her. The air around them was surprisingly calming. Hashirama smiled from ear to ear at the thought of staying with Tenten. She really was like Mito, he thought. He closed his eyes and let a breath out. He had to learn that she was not Mito. She's a total different person, but he can't get over the fact that she looks like his late wife. She was just as kind, beautiful, caring, gentle, and strong as her. He really wanted her to be here with him. If not by physical means then by spiritual.

Tenten turned to Hashirama as she noticed he slowed his pace. "Is something wrong?" He turned to look at her and gave a faint smile. "When I'm with you nothing could be wrong, Tenten-chan." Her eyes widened and her cheeks held a faint pink hue. She turned her head forward and continued to walk as she spoke, "Right, Senju-sama." "I've told you to call me Hashirama."

Hashirama stepped out to reach Tenten, whom was a few feet away. "Do you not like my name as you do not speak it?" Her eyes widened as he said that. "No! Not at all, Senju-sama! I mean Hashirama-sama!" "You can drop the "sama" at the end of my name, Sweetheart. You are no lower than I am. If anything, you are higher than I."

Tenten looked at him with eyes filled with shock and astonishment. No one ever spoke to her in that way. Neji always made her believe that she wouldn't be higher unless she married high, but Hashirama spoke to her like she was royalty. She was sure that she would fall in love with him if he didn't leave soon. "Of course, Hashi-kun!" Tenten closed her eyes in a smile. Hashirama looked at her in surprise before he replied in a warm tone, "Thank you, Ten-chan."

Both made light conversation before reaching her home. "Welcome to my humble home!" Tenten gestured when both entered the quaint home. It was very neat and had a few weapons laid around. "Sorry about the mess. I don't really have any guests beside my teammates," Tenten faced Hashirama as she stored her weapons in her scrolls and drawers. Hashirama waved her off as he helped her pick up a few of her discarded weapons.

After every weapon was put away Tenten decided to make a late lunch for Hashirama and herself. "What would you want to eat Hashi-kun?" Hashirama thought for a while before settling for miso ramen. Tenten headed for the kitchen and began to prepare the ramen for Hashirama and dumplings for herself.

Hashirama took the liberty to look at the very few pictures Tenten had laying around her home. There were pictures of her and her team mostly and some of her friends and herself as well. What peaked his interest was that she had no pictures of her family. No parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, or cousins could be found in pictures.

"I'm an orphan," Hashirama heard Tenten say from the kitchen. "I don't even have a surname as it was tradition in my family that the female would earn her's through marriage, at least that's what I heard from "family" friends." Hashirama could hear a hint of bitterness from her tone at her story. She had no one to rely on. Not even a family name to be proud of.

"I could offer you mine, if you would want it," Hashirama heard clattering from the kitchen and became worried. Tenten's eyes were about ready to pop out of her head. Did he just offer to marry her? No. He was still with Mito, right? "What?! Um...what about Mito? Are you not married to her?!" Tenten sputtered out.

Hashirama smiled at the fond memory of Mito. "I guess you are right," Tenten sighed, "but I may never see her or my child again. So I need to start my life here. I need to renew everything so I was asking you for your hand in marriage."

Tenten had her eyes wide another fraction, if possible. "I...I'm...Um." Tenten was interrupted by a knock on her front door. "I'll be right back," she uttered out as she finished with the ramen and dumplings.

Tenten headed for the wooden door swiftly. She breathed in deeply and opened the door. To her utter dismay it was the people she was trying to avoid.

"Hey we were wondering if you could help us with Sakura's wedding plans?" Ino questioned with Hinata behind her and Temari next to her. "Right now isn't the best of times," Tenten said apologetic. "Alright we unders-" Temari trailed off. Tenten looked at the girls with confusion. They looked as if they saw something surprising. Then it hit her, Hashirama. She turned slowly around and saw him a few inches away from her.

"T-Tenten-san w-who is t-that?" Hinata stuttered out. "Uh this is Senju Hashirama. Hashirama this is Yamanaka Ino, Subaku no Temari, and Hyuuga Hinata," Tenten introduced. "Nice to meet you," Hashirama said with a smile. The girls just nodded at him and looked at Tenten with a pointed look, well except for Hinata.

"I'll meet up with you in a while at Ichiraku. I just need to take care of something," Tenten faced the girls before she gestured for Hashirama to go to the living room. "Alright, but we expect to hear everything," Ino pointedly said as Temari looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Hinata looked conflicted. She smiled at them then closed the door.

She rested her back on the wooden door as she closed her eyes and let a deep breath out. She opened them again and went to the living room to talk to Hashirama. "Hashirama I need to take care of something and then I'll be right back," Tenten explained.

Hashirama furrowed his eyebrows together. "The food is ready so just go on and eat without me or go out exploring if you'd like," Tenten said as she grabbed her spare house key and handed it to him. "I'll see you in a bit,"

"You haven't responded to my proposal, Tenten-chan," Hashirama spoke with a defined tone. "I'll think about it," Tenten said as she left her home.

Hashirama looked at her with hard eyes. Unknown to him and Tenten that his eyes changed from gentle brown to all black with red pupils.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten nearly sprang to Ichiraku to meet the girls. She really didn't want to think of Hashirama's proposal. It would be so awkward. He was a grandfather to a powerful sannin! If she married him then that would make her a grandmother to said sannin! She didn't want that. She really needed to take a break from marriage talk.

She heaved a deep breath as she saw Ino, Temari, and Hinata at the infamous ramen stand as she neared. No doubt that they would bombard her with questions pertaining to the "mysterious man" in her living room. This was just a day full of tiring events for the bun-haired Weapon Mistress.

"TENTEN!" Ino yelled her name as she saw her. Hinata still looked conflicted and a little uncomfortable to be there and Tenten wondered to herself about her behavior. Temari looked at her as if Tenten just had the biggest secret of the Millennium and didn't utter a single word to them. Ino, by far, looked like she was about to burst in anger for not knowing a simple yet surprisingly juicy piece of gossip.

"How could you not tell us about that seemingly handsome stranger in your house! I always thought you and Neji were going to end up together and eventually get hitched!" Ino screamed out as Tenten took a seat next to her and Hinata.

"Ino, let's hear her out. Maybe she has a point for not telling us. I mean it's not like her to not tell us something important, even if it is her love life," Temari spoke with a calming voice, but with a bitter tone.

Tenten heaved another big sigh and began to explain the inconvenience at the forest except for the fight between Neji and Hashirama. She also told them about what happened at the Hokage tower, but she refrained from telling them about Neji's hurtful play on words. The three girls in front of her had bewildered looks. "T-Tenten-san a-are y-you sure that y-you weren't d-dreaming," Hinata spoke a little freaked out of the events she was told. Tenten supresed another big sigh and nodded.

"Well if she says she saw that then it must be true. Since when had Tenten lied to us or tell a stupid, childish prank? Anyway, I have to go. Sai and I are going on a date later. See you tomorrow, girls!" Ino said as she ran home to get ready. "I should go too. Shikamura and I need to go over some business matters between the Sand and the Leaves. I'll see you girls later to discuss Sakura's wedding plans," Temari trailed on as she left the ramen stand.

All that was left was Hinata, Tenten, and a thick awkward tension between them. "Tenten-san," Hinata surprisingly spoke without stuttering, "I have a feeling that something else happened. Are you hiding anything from us? From me?" Tenten stared at Hinata in utter surprise. How did she know something was wrong? "Well, Neji and Hashirama in the forest got into a fight about me being his fiancée," Tenten said in a defeated tone. Hinata felt bad for her. She really did go through a stressful day, and she didn't even hear half of what went on!

"Hashirama got mad at Neji because he thought that I was Mito and that Neji did something to me to make me forget him. I managed to stop Hashirama before he could pulverize Neji and then that's when we headed for the Hokage tower," Tenten took a deep breath and continued, "and then that's when we found out that Hashirama was Tsunade's grandfather. Hashirama also spoke to me sweetly and then Neji..." Tenten looked at her hands then at Hinata. "I swear some of his old self resurfaced when he talked to me. He spoke to me like I was nothing, like I was a piece of gum stuck in his shoe!" Tenten spoke bitterly looking Hinata in the eyes and continuing, "I don't know why, but...it hurt more than it should have. He spoke so coldly toward me and he never does that! He also basically told me that I was an easy girl or more like a stupid whore of some kind. He didn't say that of course, but it felt like he did." Tenten took a deep breath and caste her eyes downward. "After that Hashirama and I went to my home and he proposed. I told him about how I had no family name or family and that's when he proposed. You girls kinda saved me before I could say something," Tenten heaved as she finished telling Hinata the missing pieces of the story.

Hinata had her eyes wide open. She didn't know what to think. Then a thought struck her. "Tenten? Are y-you going to m-marry Neji-niisan or Senju-sama?" Tenten looked at her like if she'd grown an extra head and a tail. "I'm not marring Hashi-kun or Neji. I don't even want to marry right now. I mean I should since I could see all of you getting married, you and Naruto, Ino and Sai, and Temari and Shikamura are engaged of course Sakura is marring Sasuke in a few months time!'' Hinata blushed 50 different types of red at the mare mention of her name next to Naruto's. The she remembered what happened when she was about to leave the compound.

"T-Tenten-san, Neji-niisan was talking t-to Father and the Elders to approve o-of you as his f-fiancée," Hinata stuttered out. Tenten looked at Hinata in bewilderment. Tenten really thought he was joking about them getting married. She would be lying if she didn't at least think of getting married to Neji when they were genin. "Hinata I think it would be amazing to have you as a close relative," Tenten looked at Hinata in the eyes before she spoke, "but I think it's best if Neji and I remain teammates."

Hinata caste her eyes to her lap and felt disappointed. She really wanted Tenten to be a part of the Hyuuga Clan. She would be a total different persona than what they are used to, and they could really use something refreshing. She also knew the Clan Elders would be impressed with her fighting skills, as she can keep up with Neji and the Byakugan and other higher level Hyuuga can't. The females of the Hyuuga would be pleased with her mannerism and her unique beauty, also some may become slightly jealous of her long hair that's always pinned up in her double buns. Tenten was a totally different type of person the Hyuuga are, but she would really change the Clan for the better.

"T-Tenten-san, please just think about it. The Elders have probably approved Neji-niisan's choice as you are a very beautiful and strong person. You are one of the many people the Elders would approve of," Hinata said as she turned to look at Tenten. Tenten looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "Hinata, you just said something without stuttering!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "D-Don't c-change the t-topic!" Hinata fumbled out as she blushe a bright, red color. Tenten smiled sweetly at Hinata. Maybe she was a bit right. Maybe she should think about marring Neji. But the only problem at hand was Hashirama. Hashirama asked for her hand in marriage and she couldn't just outright tell him. Well he did already have a wife, but she's dead in her time and so is he just that he's alive and kicking. Why was she in this mess? "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata," Tenten said as she got up and left home as Hinata released a sigh.

Tenten decided to take a little stroll along the village as she didn't want to go home so soon with Hashirama awaiting her answer. She needed to relax a little. The day was way too stressful to a woman of her age. She walked through the shopping center and started to window shop. Everything was calming. She was starting to enjoy her time until someone interrupted her relaxing demeanor by calling her name.

"Yes?" Tenten snarled. She turned to look at the shinobi. He was a jounin. "There is trouble with Neji-sama and another shinobi! Come quickly!" Tenten looked at him in horror. She knew who was Neji fighting and she knew that Neji would win against Hashirama if not he's going to loss and not kindly.


End file.
